Aun sigue siendo otra forma de fastidiarte
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: ¡Eres un malditos gilipollas!-No puedo creerlo.. estas celosa.-Claro que NO..y no te me acerques mas o..-¿O que?-O.. o.. te golpeare.-No creo que eso..me mate.-Antes de chocar sus labios con los míos y besarme.-Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo.-


_**Disclaimer-**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer...la trama es mía. XD_

_**Pareja-**Alec / Renata. (Personalmente acabo de darme cuenta que me encanta esta pareja. LOL.)_

_**Nota-**Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo._

_**Palabra Clave-**Fastidiar._

_**Nota 2-**No odio a Jane por si las dudas... es solo que Renata no le agrada del todo._

* * *

_**-..Aun así sigue siendo otra forma de fastidiarte..-**_

Alec y Renata Vulturi son muy parecidos y no tan parecidos a la misma vez. Si preguntaran en que se parecen físicamente. Les dirán que ambos tienen el pelo castaño y ojos color carmesí... pero nada mas. Si preguntaran en que se parecen ademas del físico. Les dirán: ambos son tercos, peleones, listos, audaces, sarcásticos, mandones y pueden llegar a ser personas difícil de entender. Por eso es que sus caracteres no congenian. Pero aun así la eternidad tenia que seguir. Así que viven en el castillo Vulturi siendo parte de la guardia especial y tienen que convivir como todos los demás.

Pero eso no evita que por parte de ambos... su misión en su NO vida sea fastidiar al otro. ¿Porque lo hacen? Por divertirse. ¿O podría a ver otra razón? No verdad... bueno solo diré que algunas veces las cosas no son las que parecen. Y es por eso que a cada momento a uno de los dos se le instala una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro cuando se le antoja molestar al otro. Porque es... divertido.

-Oh... Alec.-llama Renata con una falsa melodiosa voz que destila amabilidad desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Dímelo...Ren.-contesta el aludido alzando su vista del libro que hace unos momentos leía con una igual falsa voz de amabilidad.

- Y...¿como te fue ayer?-pregunto Renata con fingido interés y mirada inocente. No es que le importara lo que hacia el. Pero tenia curiosidad...y ademas...seria una forma de fastidiarlo.

-¿Acerca...?-pregunta el alzando una ceja sabiendo por donde tomaba curso esa conversación... pero se haría el desentendido.

-Ya sabes...tu cita NO tan secreta con la incesta de Jane.-le dice Renata con una sonrisa juguetona. Pensando que este se enojaría tan fácil para defender a su hermana/novia de Jane. Uik...asco.

-¿Porque preguntas...acaso estas celosa?-pregunta el con una sonrisa burlona y diversión en sus ojos.-Hum. Debe ser que como no te tomo en cuenta y prefiero salir con mi hermana que... contigo.-dice este meditando su inteligente respuesta cosa que le hace gracia.

-Jaj... ya quisieras.-dice esta alzando su barbilla arrogante.-Eres asqueroso.-le dice volteando para irse... porque se siente molesta y asqueada.

-Y tu empollona.-dice el en tono aburrido. Eso fue suficiente para que ella volteara de nuevo y lo enfrentara.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!-pregunta ella amenazante.

-Ya me oíste. Eres vampira..¿no? Ni si quiera sales al balcón trasero prefieres la compañía de un libro todas las noches.-dice este sonriendo y Renata podría jurar que había visto un brillo cruzar en sus ojos. Ay no... lo próximo seria lo peor... ella ya lo conocía.-Hum. ¿Renata te encuentras bien?-le pregunta fingiendo preocupación.-Mira que no quiero decirle a Aro que hay libros que han sido follados por ti.-termino de decir el sonriendo con satisfacción por su estúpido chiste.

-¡Eres un maldito gilipollas! ¿Como te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa forma? Yo estaré metida en este castillo todo el día pero lo prefiero a tener que ser TU... que te pasas besando a tu propia hermana.-le dije molesta al punto de gritarle y mientras lo hacia había avanzado unos pasos hacia el. Tantos que ahora el estaba a tres pies de distancia de mi.

-No.. puedo creerlo.. estas celosa.-dice el sonriendo de lado y divertido.

-Claro que NO...y no te me acerques mas o... -

-¿O que?-me pregunto desafiante sonriendo aun mas si cabe y ya estando justamente al frente mio.

-O.. o.. te golpeare.-dije en un susurro apenas audible.

A el segundo me miro a los ojos directamente y tomo mi barbilla. Yo simplemente no podía moverme. Quería gritarle o decirle algo ingenioso pero mi mente estaba en blanco. Solo podía verlo a el a centímetros de mi y captar su olor que nunca antes me pareció atractivo hasta ahora. El aun seguía mirándome a los ojos... mirándome con diversión... pero también con deseo y curiosidad.

-No creo que eso... me mate.-fue lo ultimo que dijo en una voz apenas audible y ronca demostrando deseo. Antes de chocar sus labios con los míos y besarme.

El beso fue ardiente y frió al mismo tiempo. Pero esa mezcla para mi hacia que pareciera un tacto tibio y apetecible. Nuestros labios chocaban bruscamente... saboreando la boca del otro. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca y yo le permití.. pero no sin antes morderle el labio inferior con fuerza. Con esto salio un gemido de placer de parte de el y yo solo reí con satisfacción.

Por que claro YO soy Renata Vulturi... y a pesar de que nos estamos besando aun así mi misión en mi NO vida es fastidiarte... en todos los sentidos.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_ (¡Me encanto hacer esta pareja!)


End file.
